Regreso
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Nozo Abe dejó de hablar, de repente. Nunca antes se había cuestionado la idea de que lo respetaran, sencillamente lo había dado por hecho. Pero al mirar a sus alumnos ignorarlo pensó: ¿Cómo lo veían ellos realmente? ¿Solo era un viejo imbécil, un disco rayado de recuerdos? ¿Debía él quizá hacer más? Él no siempre había sido así.


Este fanfction se distribuye solo con fines de entretenimiento. Los personajes pertenecen a Gainax y la historia fue creada por **Chris Heffelfinger**.

 **.**

 **De regreso a la nada**

 **.**

La Instrumentalidad es para los viejos.

 _«Cuando niño pregunté a mi padre si existía un cielo. Me dijo que no, así que decidí hacer uno»_

 _-Kel Lorenz_

* * *

«El toque de queda ahora esta mañana sigue en efecto. Asimismo, el gobierno ha pedido que la población limite su uso del teléfono sólo en llamadas locales, ya que varios sectores del país están bajo control conforme a las fuerzas terroristas son erradicadas. El gobierno agradece una vez más su tiempo y ofrece algo diferente que las otras causas ".

La televisión continuó su cantinela, ante la mirada de los residentes del anciano. Algunos dormitaban en sus raídos y otros permanecían con la vista perdida en el olvido. Unos pocos, no obstante, se concentran en la poca información entregada por la pantalla parpadeante. Entre aquellos se encuentran Nozo Abe, un hombre que, otrora, había sido llamado por sus alumnos _Sensei Abe_ .

Estaba todo pendiente en la pantalla, aunque tenía costado determinarlo a juzgar por sus ojos, que daban la impresión de estar cerca de sus gruesos anteojos redondos. Su postura, empero, contaba una historia más cierta. Sus códigos están sobre las rodillas, y está inclinado hacia adelante para mirar más de cerca la televisión, como si la próxima proximidad pudiera ayudar a discernir los secretos que el gobierno intentaba ocultar. O quizás era solo una causa de su miopía. El tiempo ha estado recibiendo muchas cosas, pero sus ojos han sido de porfiada, casi toda su vida.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se reclinó en su silla, rascando ausentemente la cabeza por entre su delgado pelo cano. No le agradaba este lugar. Era como ser niño de nuevo sin nada del asombro ni la energía de la juventud. Las enfermeras lo infantilizaban, lo trataban con cuidado, lo trataban como a un tonto. Quizá era era, pero también había sido un profesor, se merecía más respeto. Lo peor era el que prácticamente no tenía nada que hacer salvo ver televisión. Había demasiado tiempo vacío, donde se encontró solo con sus recuerdos. Vivía en ellos; había vivido en ellos los últimos quince años, pero, inclusive, había sido más fácil antes, cuando aún se sentía vivo.

Había sido un profesor, alguna vez, hacía sólo unos meses, incluso, en Tokio-3, pero la ciudad estaba destruida, simplemente no había adónde ir. Unos trabajadores del gobierno, empleaduchos de pacotilla, lo habían venido a desechar aquí al descubrir que no tenía parientes con vida. No había respeto para la gente de edad, nada de nada. Mocosos del demonio.

Costaba tanto a veces, en este lugar vacuo, no dejarse doblegar y convertirse en otro espectro. ¿Pero qué caso tenía, si todo cuanto quedaba esperar con ansia era la muerte? No quería morir todavía, pero poco importaba, puesto que tampoco estaba vivo.

La mujer de la pantalla del televisor comenzó a repetir el cuento del gobierno una vez más, usando tonos calmos y sosegados para asegurar a los televidentes que todo estaba bien y que pronto podrían salir de sus casas. Soltó un bufido; a otro perro con ese hueso. Él sabía cómo era el gobierno, él había vivido el Segundo Impacto, carajo. Pero claro, en ese entonces él había vivido en Nebukawa...

Extraño, la televisión se había llenado de estática. Qué hacerle, no importaba. Se volteó un tanto, y se acomodó en la silla para dormitar. Ver tele o dormitar, lo uno o lo otro, no había más alternativa salvo morirse. Pero, era lo que había, el soporífero desenlace de una larga vida. Acaso debiera sentir amargura, pero no sentía sino tanto cansancio...

De pronto, toda fatiga lo abandonó al entrever algo verdaderamente... asombroso. Una anciana, estragada por la edad y cuya mente había huído hacía mucho tiempo, llamó de pronto su atención. Tenía una mata de enmarañado pelo blanco, y su cuerpo daba la impresión de ser obeso y de excesiva delgadez al mismo tiempo.

Pero su rasgo más inquietante era normalmente su cara. Se quedaba durante horas simplemente con la mirada perdida en la nada con inertes ojos negros, y babeaba. No podía sino sentir lástima por ella, y temer un poco el ir a terminar así demasiado pronto. Pero lo que le había asombrado, era el que la mujer se estuviese moviendo. Tenía los ojos enfocados en algo a la distancia y empezaba a sonreír. Toda esa aridez y fatiga comenzaban a abandonar sus facciones, y una sonrisa empezaba a crecer en su rostro al contemplar lo que fuera que había llamado su atención.

—Ichiro... —murmuró la mujer con ternura, y empezó a elevar una mano, temblando de felicidad.

De pronto, el anciano profesor sintió una mano en su hombro, suave y femenina. Era seguramente una enfermera, aunque no podía imaginar para qué podría querer su atención. Aún así, había algo conocido en aquel contacto. Volvió la cabeza, pero las preguntas murieron en sus labios al contemplar el rostro sonriente de...

—Oni...

Su mujer... ida hacía tanto, se hallaba de pie ante él. Estaba joven, bellísima, sonriente, todo cuanto recordaba de las épocas más felices de su vida. Su pelo castaño caía muy por debajo de sus hombros, como a ella le gustaba, pese a la moda de tenerlo corto. Así le había gustado también a él. Ella le tendía una mano, y él empezó a extender la suya, incapaz de hacer nada más. No podía pensar, no podía comprender, podía simplemente sentir las increíbles emociones que galopaban por sus venas, haciéndole sentir vivo otra vez como no lo había sentido en tanto, tanto tiempo. Su mano de viejo, arrugada por la edad y el tiempo, se deslizó a esa luminosa palma abierta. En torno a él, los demás residentes desaparecían, dejando charcas de un líquido que él no reconoció, ni tomó en cuenta. Porque ella estaba tan radiante, porque todo era tan... Si esto era la muerte, entonces a lo mejor sí había un cielo después de todo, y a lo mejor envejecer... no era tan malo.

Ninguno supo que habían muerto varios minutos antes, en el momento mismo en que la televisión se había cortado, en una portentosa explosión originada por sobre Tokio-3. A ninguno le hubiera importado, porque aquel pequeño asilo para los olvidados del mundo ya había sido barrido, arrasado, por las alas de las Instrumentalidad.

Tanta luz...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Y los dedos del alba, esos rayos fulgurantes, treparon por las ventanas del salón de clases para iluminar a los alumnos. Él miró en derredor con gesto miope desde detrás de sus anteojos, a la congregación de alumnos. Ah, bien, allá estaba la presidenta de clase parándose y ordenando a todos ponerse de pie y hacer la reverencia.

Hikari era una niña agradable, respetuosa de sus mayores, pero estaba madurando demasiado rápido. No era bueno que un niño tomara todo con tanta seriedad, pero así eran los niños. Trataban de ser adultos sólo para darse cuenta de que ser niño había sido mucho mejor, siempre.

Qué remedio, era casi una tontería. Resistió el impulso de reírse un poquito al ver a la clase hacer la reverencia, desplomarse de inmediato a sus asientos y empezar a chacharear entre ellos. Hmm... sí, los pilotos Eva estaba todos. Pese a su pobre visión, el cabello azul cobalto de Rei Ayanami descollaba entre el castaño de los demás alumnos, y podía ver el rojo del cabello de Asuka además de oír su voz. Qué extraño, lo distinto que ellas dos podían ser entre sí. Ah, sí, y estaba Ikari. Si bien él no resaltaba como las otras dos, quedaba puesto en evidencia al tener a Kensuke Aida inclinado hacia él y chachareando de esto y de aquello. Y a propósito...

—¡Aida!

No por tener mala vista iba a pensarse que también era falto de oído. Ese era un concepto errado en el que los alumnos caían con demasiada frecuencia.

—Tenga la bondad de salir y vaya a buscar unos baldes. Voy a hablar con usted a la hora de almuerzo.

Hubo un lamento de protesta, luego vio al muchacho pararse de su pupitre y salir al pasillo con los pies a la rastra, acompañado por las risitas de sus amigos y un comentario sarcástico de Sohryu.

—En fin, ¿en qué nos habíamos quedado? Ah, sí, me parece que ayer el final de la clase truncó mi lección acerca de...

Por un momento, el anciano sintió un chispazo de culpa por volver a hablar del Segundo Impacto. Estaba hablando de eso otra vez, ¿o no?

Costaba tanto recordar, que más valía asegurarse. Así y todo, había otros aspectos de la historia de los que debería hablarles. Como lo había hecho antes...

¿Qué más daba ahora? De todos modos no lo iban a escuchar. Chiquillos del demonio, no como los de antes del Segundo Impacto; en ese entonces la gente lo respetaba. Él podía haber estado destinado a grandes cosas en esos días, o eso creía él, pero el destino tenía otros planes. Qué remedio... era más fácil limitarse a hablar de los recuerdos. Todo desde entonces parecía tan deslucido y emborronado, pero esos años terribles eran tan claros. Era más fácil quitárselos hablando de ellos que ignorarlos.

Miró de un lado a otro, y cayó en la cuenta de que se había dejado arrastrar por sus pensamientos. Hikari lo miraba extrañada, y el resto de la clase no se había percatado para nada.

—Ah, perdón, me dejé llevar por las ideas un momento. Pero bueno, de todos los eventos sobre los cuales la humanidad ha prevalecido, el Segundo Impacto ha sido sin lugar a dudas el que más mella nos ha hecho. Jamás antes habíamos encontrado una situación donde hubiera tantos cambios y devastación, y aún así hemos sido capaces de triunfar pese a la muerte de media población del mundo.

Como recordarán, luego de los horrores iniciales del Segundo Impacto, en los meses siguientes una desastrosa inundación se llevó buena porción de las tierras costeras del mundo, incluyendo muchas ciudades. Peor aún, grupos terroristas lo interpretaron como una señal de Dios para empezar su Jihad e iniciaron una serie de eventos que a la larga condujeron a un estado de guerra a escala global. Combinado eso a guerras civiles y al colapso económico mundial, acarreó la muerte de casi la mitad de la población del mundo. Esta espiral descendente terminó, no obstante, el 22 de febrero del 2001 cuando, en un intercambio a gran escala de ataques N2 entre Japón, Estados Unidos, Rusia, China y otros países, más de cien millones de personas murieron. Fue lo más cerca que hemos estado de la aniquilación.

Posteriormente, la gente del mundo, viendo con horror lo que habían hecho, envió delegados de todos lo países para convenir y crear un sistema donde esto jamás volviera a ocurrir, salvaguardado con esmero por las Naciones Unidas.

La lección continuó. Podría haber sido interesante para alguien que nunca la hubiera oído, pero para sus alumnos era sólo la variación de un tema que oían con excesiva frecuencia. Las ventanas de chateo estaban abiertas, las conversaciones brotaban por doquier, y de pronto el betusto profesor sintió un fogonazo de ira contra su clase de irrespetuosos. Él se merecía su atención, se merecía su respeto, era una persona mayor. Por un momento consideró mandarlos en tropel, incluso a Ayanami que se encontraba mirando por la ventana, al pasillo a sujetar baldes. Esa sería una lección que no podrían desoír. Aprenderían que él era alguien a quien debían poner más atención, ¿o acaso no lo era?

Nozo Abe dejó de hablar, de repente. Nunca antes se había cuestionado aquella idea, sencillamente lo había dado por hecho. Aún así, ahora que lo pensaba... ¿cómo lo veían ellos? ¿Cómo un viejo imbécil, un disco rayado de recuerdos? ¿Debía él quizá hacer más? Él no siempre había sido así. Frunció el ceño de pronto, el gesto apenas visible en las profundas arrugas de su rostro. Podía recordar cómo había sido él antes, pero no podía recordar cómo lo hacía. Todo se le había ido cuando... desde hacía tanto tiempo. Bueno... tal vez nunca volvería a ser ese profesor dinámico que él recordaba, y tal vez nunca tendría el respeto de sus alumnos, pero quizá podría enseñarles una única verdad.

—Ahora, niños, quiero que me escuchen un momento. Apaguen los computadores y guarden silencio —dijo con una voz distinta de la normal. Era más grave y exigía atención, pero era de algún modo más cansada. Quizá porque no la había usado en tanto tiempo. La clase, asombrada por el súbito giro de los eventos, alzó la vista, y él pudo ver a varios apagar sus pantallas.

—Sé que casi ninguno de ustedes se va a acordar de nada de lo que he dicho aquí, y me imagino que no se les puede culpar, pero hay una lección que quiero que guarden. Algún día van a crecer, y por mucho que lo intenten, un día van a ser tan viejos como yo. —Había un levísimo temblor en su voz, y por un momento el maestro sintió resurgir un fantasma de su antiguo yo.— Y cuando sean así de viejos, van a tener muchos recuerdos, algunos buenos, algunos malos, y se van a ver tentados a pasarse el tiempo en ellos. Pero no lo hagan, no salgan del mundo, porque vivir en los recuerdos no es estar vivo como lo estuvieron en ellos. Esos tiempos nunca más van a volver, así que deben seguir avanzando.

"Ya sé que recién llevamos una hora, pero pueden tomarse el resto del día libre. Pero sí tienen una tarea para la casa. Tómense un rato y escriban adónde les gustaría ir en su vida, y algunos de sus recuerdos de ahora. No se preocupen por hacer reverencia, su atención fue respecto suficiente.

Logró una débil sonrisa, luego se dio vuelta y se dispuso a salir. Al entrar al pasillo, la luz que entraba por la ventana era sencillamente hermosa, y había tanta.

Así había enseñado él, hacía tanto tiempo. Esa clase de maestro hubiera querido ser, por ellos.

Tanta luz...

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Hmmm... Sr. Abe, su currículum es sin duda impresionante, pero sí tengo unas cuantas... inquietudes —dijo el director, tratando de mostrar tacto.

—¿Usted dirá?

—Pues, para empezar, todo esto es pre Segundo Impacto, y hay otras cosas también —el hombre, más joven y corpulento, ahora fruncía el ceño al hojear unos documentos. Tenía una desigual mata de pelo que mezclaba negro, gris y blanco en una combinación inapelablemente indigna, y parecía tener la cara perpetuamente arriscada de disgusto.

—Bueno, decidí volver a enseñar, y es que ya no valía la pena estarse sentado sin hacer nada —ofreció él débilmente—. Por otras cosas imagino que se refiere a mi despido.

—Sí... pues... —El hombre se ajustó los anteojos y evitó mirarlo.

—Entiendo sus inquietudes, pero eso ya fue hace sus buenos trece años. Ya no me interesa hacer olas ni escándalos, solamente quiero volver a enseñar.

Nozo Abe sonrió débilmente, tratando de sonar cálido pero saliéndole como suplicante y un tanto lastimero.

—Pues, es innegable que necesitamos más profesores, Tenemos muchos alumnos nuevos llegando ahora que Tokio-3 está casi completo.

El 2010 va a ser un año muy ajetreado para nosotros —El director soltó una leve risa, luego tomó un pañuelo del escritorio y se enjugó la frente con él.— ¿Tengo su palabra de que no vamos a ver una repetición de eso?

—Desde luego, desde luego, se lo aseguro.

Por un momento el anciano ex profesor sintió una punzada de asco contra sí mismo. Su antiguo yo, o mejor dicho su yo más joven, se habría asqueado con hombres como su yo de ahora. Suplicando y sacrificando la verdad por un empleo. Pero repelío esas ideas; estar sentado todo el día rumiando penas en ese departamento de Tokio-2, sin hacer nada más que vivir de los mendrugos de ahorros que le quedaban no le iba a ser posible por mucho tiempo, tanto por el dinero como por lo agotador de tener sólo recuerdos como única compañía. A lo mejor aquí podría escapar de los recuerdos... era una grata idea.

—Bueno, en ese caso permitiré que la junta directiva lo considere. Será bueno tener por aquí un profesor con algo de experiencia. Hasta que llegó usted, no teníamos más que gente recién salida de la universidad y no pocos sin más que entrenamiento de secundaria.

El director sonrió débilmente, luego se volvió de pronto hacia la ventana y miró con gesto miope, agriándosele el gesto y enjugádose nuevamente la frente.

—Que calor que hace hoy —dijo.

—Supongo, pero ese es el precio de un día radiante.

El hombre más joven asintió sutilmente, luego dijo:

—Bueno, cuídese.

Nozo Abe asintió levemente, luego se puso en pie y salió. Le dolía la espalda, pero al menos su artritis no molestaría tanto estando al sol. Era agradable tener un día cálido, sin importar lo que dijera el director, y era tan bueno volver a sentir que valía de algo.

Incluso si ya no tenía el prestigio ni el orgullo de antes, incluso si había olvidado cómo había hecho para tenerlos. Pero al menos había salido el sol, y el día era radiante y lleno de luz.

Tanta luz...

.

.

.

.

* * *

El maldito auto se había parado, y además justo afuera de Tokio. Por un momento se vio tentado de patear al Honda Civic 1999, pero se conformó con recargarse contra éste y suspirar. Había sido de su esposa, y no podía soportar la idea de patear cualquier cosa que hubiese sido de ella. Las lágrimas volvieron a amenazar. Los servicios habían estado tan malos después del Segundo Impacto, que ya llevaba más de dos horas esperando la grúa, y sería tan bueno volver a ver a sus hijos. Ahora ellos estaban viviendo con su hermana, en ese departamento que albergaba todo cuanto le quedaba. Sí, sería tan bueno volver a verlos a todos, pero las cosas habían estado tan mal desde el Segundo Impacto. Las cosas habían estado tan mal desde la pérdida de su esposa.

Resbaló despacio por la puerta del auto, hasta el suelo, reprimiendo las lágrimas. Se había tomado los últimos cinco meses para llorar y estar solo mientras su hermana se había ocupado de sus hijos. No sería justo con ella ni con los niños seguir llorando, tenía que ser fuerte por ellos. Esta iba a ser una ocasión de alegría, pensó, mirando hacia el horizonte de Tokio. Sería tan bueno volver a estar con su familia.

Con cincuenta y cinco años de edad, Nozo Abe transmitía una cierta dignidad, aun siendo más bajo que el promedio para un japonés. Mantenía siempre una postura perfecta, aunque tuviera el peso del mundo encima, como había sido por los últimos seis meses. Tenía los ojos oscuros y enfocados, en marcado contraste con su pelo plateado, prolijamente peinado. Era un hombre que la gente podía respetar, pero no se había sentido así por un buen tiempo.

Permaneció allí sentado, con la vista perdida en Tokio, escuchando los sonidos del mundo en torno a él. No había mucho tráfico, siendo más de la mitad de naturaleza gubernamental o militar. El precio de la gasolina pasaba de los cinco mil yenes el galón allí donde era vendida, y era necesario tener un pase del gobierno para viajar a cualquier parte. Él había obtenido su pase tras rogarle a un oficial amargado e incompetente, para luego persuadirlo con sus buenos treinta mil yenes. Eso era más de lo que la gasolina había costado.

Muy posiblemente, la cuenta de la grúa sería peor, mucho peor, tal vez más de lo que valía el auto, pensó mientras extraía despacio una lima del bolsillo y comenzaba a ocuparse en limpiarse las uñas. Tenía que vese impecable para todo el mundo, verse como si ya estuviera repuesto, pensó, incluso sentado ahí en la carretera polvorienta. Era una irónica contradicción. Casi graciosa quizá, pero igual, el paisaje valía la pena. Era bueno ver que la humanidad podía aún mantener la frente en alto luego de ocurridas tantas cosas; a lo mejor algún día el también podría tener otra vez la frente en alto. Era tiempo de empezar su propio proceso de reconstrucción junto con el mundo. Las guerras ya casi habían culminado, o así decían las noticias, y era tiempo de poner todo como estaba. Enterrar a los muertos, pensó con una risa triste y atragantada. Harían falta profesores para encausar las cosas, pronto encontraría un empleo, sin ningún problema.

Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado justo a tiempo para recibir una polvareda en la cara, al pasar de largo junto a él un convoy de aspecto oficial. Tosiendo y limpiándose los ojos frenéticamente, alcanzó apenas a entrever lo que parecían ser tres limosinas y un puñado de camionetas de aspecto militar, alejándose de Tokio. Corrían como endemoniados, además, al parecer a más de cien por hora. Bueno, tal vez no era insensato conducir así con tan pocos vehículos en la carretera.

«Carajo, ahora además tengo que lavarme la cara antes de llegarallá. ¡Debo verme como la mierda!», pensó, escupiendo para sacarse el polvo de la boca. Se preguntó por qué irían tan rápido; daban la impresión de ir despavoridos, y por cierto que, por donde se mirara, no era un convoy normal. Oficiales del gobierno, a todas luces, pensó. Tal vez andaban terroristas haciendo de las suyas, eso podía explicar semejante apuro, pero no explicaba por qué ponían tan de manifiesto su naturaleza. Una limusina carecía de toda sutileza. Qué remedio, los desgraciados esos tal vez se merecían morir de un bombazo. Igual se las arreglaban para salir libres de polvo y paja mientras el resto del mundo se iba derecho al carajo. Era justo que recibieran igual tratamiento que aquellos a quienes pretendían gobernar.

Entornó levemente los ojos al posar la vista en el mar. Éste estaba bastante más cerca ahora de lo que había estado hacía apenas un año. Lo bastante cerca para tragarse a varias ciudades portuarias. Lo bastante cerca para tragarse a las playas. Lo bastante cerca para tragarse a Nebukawa. Apretó los ojos y se obligó a no recordar. Se había pasado ya suficiente tiempo enfrascado en añoranzas, y ahora era tiempo de avanzar. Eso simbolizaba su viaje, el seguir avanzando. Pero seguía preguntándose de qué huía el convoy.

«A lo mejor la radio dice algo, si es que no la tienen bajo censura. ¿Pero cuántas probabilidades hay de eso?», pensó, alcanzando la radio y sintonizándola en la estación local de noticias.

—¡...horrible e imposible de creer! —llegó a media frase la voz del aunciador por el parlante. Estaba llena de más pánico que nada que el maestro hubiese oído desde el Segundo Impacto, y todo cuanto pudo hacer fue paralizarse—. Nos llegan informes de...Por Dios... Washington, Nueva York, Moscú, Beijing... ¡todas destruidas! Es una guerra, el mundo se volvió loco, mi señora estaba cubriendo los discursos en el edificio de la ONU cuando...

El anunciador prorrumpió en llanto, y Nozo Abe no atinó más que a quedarse allí parado, su mente inutilizada por la conmoción. El llanto desapareció paulatinamente, y el anunciador recobró la compostura. Habló débilmente, aunque con creciente decisión.

—No sé mucho de lo que sucede, ¡están diciendo que son minas N2! Eso, hágannos cagar el futuro, infelices del carajo, ¿por qué diablos tenían que destruir todo cuando por fin las cosas ya estaban mejorando? Bueno, pues, ¡todos ustedes, hijos de puta, se pueden ir a la mierda! Ojalá hayan quedado contentos con tanta sangre en las manos.

Nozo pestañeó; jamás había oído groserías así en la radio. Ni había soñado que fuera posible, y algo en todo aquello lo perturbó más que las noticias de semejante destrucción. Era como si una verdad fundamental del universo se hubiese equivocado. Los censores del gobierno jamás permitirían algo así. Los censores del gobierno nunca permitirían nada de esto. Los sollozos empezaron de nuevo.

—Cielo santo, está sucediendo de nuevo. ¡No sé si estamos en peligro, pero si pueden oír esto váyanse! ¡Huyan! ¡Protejan a sus familias!

Se oyeron gritos en el trasfondo, seguidos por una puerta echada abajo de una patada. Hubo un único disparo y luego silencio.

Nozo no hizo más que seguir de pie, con la mano temblando. El convoy del gobierno había estado huyendo de algo, y no habían sido discretos. ¿Por qué no iban en aviones o helicópteros? Porque los autos serían más seguros en la onda de expansiva de una mina N2...

Cielo santo.

Nozo Abe echó a correr hacia Tokio. Tenía que avisarles, ¡tenía que avisarles!

Y entonces vino la luz.

Luz horrenda, enceguecedora, que se llevó para siempre su visión perfecta y lo que quedaba de su familia. La onda de choque lo aventó como a un muñeco de trapo, lesionando su espalda y despojándolo de su postura orgullosa, pero quizá esa fue sólo una causa secundaria.

Tanta luz.

.

.

.

.

* * *

No recordaba mucho del Segundo Impacto, por mucho que hablara de éste. Su mente había archivado sólo agua, y tinieblas, y gritos.

Tantos gritos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Al carajo con esto... —murmuró Nozo Abe entre dientes al leer otra carta de rechazo. La décima que recibía aquel mes. Imbéciles, todos, simplemente conformándose con renegar del pasado y revolcarse en mullidas falacias. Pero bueno, tenía que haber alguien con la prestancia para ser capaz de carearse con el pasado. Estaba apunto de estallar en otro raudal de groserías, algo que el ahora ex profesor sólo hacía en privado, cuando sintió de pronto dos manos suaves posarse en los hombros y empezar a masajearlos delicadamente.

—¿Otra más? —dijo su esposa Oni con tono comprensivo.

Nozo asintió. Estaban en su despacho, revisando variados anuncios e intentando encontrar un empleo para él. La luz cálida y suave de la lámpara del escritorio se derramaba sobre las varias cartas dispersas allí, contrastando con las duras palabras escritas en ellas.

—Sí, idiotas... creen que negar el pasado hace que deje de existir —dijo Nozo amargamente, luego se volvió a mirar a su mujer. Seguía siendo para él hermosa en cuerpo y alma. Su rostro ya no estaba libre de arrugas, y su largo cabello ya no era de perfecta negrura, pero sus ojos oscuros relucían aún con energía y esa semisonrisa que siempre exhibía en presencia de él no había perdido nada de su picardía. Pese a haber perdido su empleo, seguía teniéndola a ella, reflexionó el profesor ya entrado en años, devolviendo la sonrisa de su mujer,

—Los viejos como tú no deberían ser tan orgullosos. Ya sabes que no es falta de habilidad lo que impide que encuentres trabajo... —le dijo ella, en tono bromista.

Por un momento, Nozo frunció un tanto el ceño, luego rió un poco. Viniendo de cualquier otra persona, se habría ofendido, pero viniendo de ella... bueno, sabía que ella sabía que no iba a cambiar sus costumbres. A ella le gustaba su orgullo y dignidad.

—Ja, el orgullo es lo que me deja mirarme al espejo todas las mañanas. Nunca quiero tener que renegar de mi propia historia para sentirme un poquito mejor conmigo mismo —masculló.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo ella, sonriéndole, luego le punzó un hombro con el dedo—. Bueno, al menos eres ordenado con la plata, además de ese tremendo ego. Tus ahorros van a a caer en picada si pasas al próximo año.

—No me lo recuerdes... Miko y Kenji...todavía pienso en ellos como niñitos, pero ya casi terminaron de crecer. No me importa perder el dinero, gente vieja como nosotros no tenemos en qué gastarlo de todos modos, pero la casa va a quedar muy sola cuando se vayan a la universidad.

Oni asintió, volvió a masajear los hombros de su marido. Él se estiró un poquito en la silla, disfrutando los afanes de su mujer, mientras se aliviaba esa tensión que había estado acumulándose en el último par de horas, luego suspiró.

—Como sea, voy a encontrar trabajo, así tenga que volver a enseñar en liceos o en escuelas de primaria. Tal vez enseñe otra cosa y no historia... porque si enseño historia, la enseñaría toda.

—Siempre y cuando no cambies; me gustas así, tal como eres. —Su mujer le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.— Tuve que traerme un poco de trabajo para la casa, así que voy a terminarlo. ¿Puedes encargarte tú de la cena hoy?

—Claro, claro, nada más deja que termine esta carta —masculló Nozo. No le molestaba preparar la cena; consideraba una ridiculez la tradicional asignación de roles en la casa, sobre todo teniendo su mujer ya suficiente trabajo sin añadir demasiados que haceres del hogar. Más que nada, se sentía mal por estar sin empleo, desde que lo habían echado de la Universidad de Kioto. Necesitaba proveer, necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba ser útil, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo para mantener su orgullo sin contravenir al resto del mundo. A veces las cosas costaban tanto.

Deseaba ser un mejor marido, uno que no se obsesionara tanto por no tener trabajo, uno capaz de priorizar a su familia por sobre su propio ego, pero no lo era. Pese a lo que dijera su mujer, él ya no era el mismo de hacía unos años. Tener la frente en alto era algo que le nacía naturalmente, pero ahora requería de toda su energía. Así llevara sólo un tiempito desempleado, daba la sensación de que las cosas habían cambiado y que el tiempo había pasado...

Tanto tiempo...

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Profesor Abe, antes de que este comité emita su fallo, ¿tiene algo que decir en su defensa? —preguntó el decano de la facultad desde atrás de su imponente escritorio de roble. A ambos lados de él, sentados ante sendas mesas se hallaba sus colegas, algunos que incluso había considerado amigos. Todos estudiaban sus apuntes, cuchicheando entre ellos, o poniendo su mejor empeño en verse confiados. Hacían de todo menos mirarlo a él; la situación no era buena.

Nozo Abe mismo se hallaba sentado en una simple silla de madera de respaldo enhiesto y sin apoyabrazos. Era incómoda y denigrante, pero él hizo cuanto pudo por mantener su dignidad. Se sentó erguido y de cara al decano, un hombre pequeño con una nariz grande y un vasto sentido de la autoimportancia, y puso su mejor empeño en lucir como un reputado académico y no como un presidiario.

—Sí, tengo algo que decir. El pasado es lo que ocurrió, y mi trabajo es enseñarlo, todo. Esta institución me contrató por esa razón, y creo que proceder de otro modo sería no sólo traicionar la confianza puesta en mí no sólo por ustedes y mis alumnos, sino por mí mismo. Más aún, tengo la firme convicción de que renegar del pasado es no sólo una necedad, sino también un peligro. ¿Creen que por renegar de la Segunda Guerra Mundial ésta simplemente va a desaparecer y no existir más? Es una insensatez. Digamos lo que digamos, Japón participó en ella, hicimos cosas horrendas durante ella, y a la postre perdimos.

Hubo algunos murmullos provenientes de la facultad congregada, pero a él no le importó. Ya habían tomado su decisión y casi no le cabían dudas de cuál era. Sería maestro una última vez.

—Todos hicieron cosas horribles en ese entonces. El que nosotros también las hallamos hecho no nos hace ni mejores ni peores que cualquiera otra nación, pero el que ahora tratemos de fingir que nunca pasó no hace más que mostrarle al resto del mundo que todavía no es un tema superado. Entre más tratamos de esconderlo, más vivimos en el pasado. —Se dio con un puño en la rodilla varias veces, para dar énfasis, echado hacia adelante.

—Yo soy un educador, y les digo a nuestros alumnos lo que hicimos, para que se encarguen de que nunca jamás vuelva a suceder. Quiero creer en un mundo donde podamos mirarnos a la cara, íntegramente, y seguir sintiéndonos orgullosos.

Nozo suspiró, y volvió a echarse más atrás.

—No me cabe duda de que ya decidieron qué hacer conmigo, y una vez más digo que no voy a cambiar. Mi dignidad tiene más importancia de la que jamás va a tener este empleo.

El decano asintió levemente, luego habló en un tono frío y duro.

—Entonces, a contar de hoy, 25 de mayo de 1997, usted ya no es académico de la Universidad de Kioto. Retire sus cosas antes del final del día. La decisión de este comité es definitiva; ahora todos pueden retirarse.

Los demás académicos y administrativos se pusieron de pie y salieron en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna ni dirigir una mirada al hombre que acababan de condenar. Pero el decano de la facultad permaneció sentado. Pareció incómodo por un momento, luego habló en voz queda.

—Nozo, lamento que las cosas no hayan salido mejor. Fuiste un profesor excelente, pero esa maldita impulsividad no podía traerte nada bueno. Lo pasé por alto tanto como pude, pero sencillamente nos estaban llegando demasidas quejas. En fin...

Nozo Abe alzó la mano súbitamente, interrumpiendo al otro hombre.

—Profesor Yoshimatsu, le agradecería que se dirigiera a mí como Profesor Abe y no como Nozo. Pero bueno, ya tengo que irme, gracias por su tiempo. Sin otra palabra se puso de pie y salió del salón pequeño, aunque austero, dejando al perplejo decano solo adentro.

Presuroso, esforzándose por mantener la espalda erguida y la frente en alto, salió del salón y abandonó el edificio sin dignarse a dar la más mínima mirada a sus ex colegas. Al salir del edificio bajó rápidamente la escalinata de mármol, y vio a varios de sus alumnos y a su mujer congregados al fondo de ésta, todos mirándolo. Por un momento, no atinó a qué hacer. No había nada que pudiera decir, nada que cambiara lo que acababa de suceder, de modo que simplemente negó un poco con la cabeza, y, sin hacer caso de las preguntas vertidas por sus alumnos, le dio un breve abrazo a su mujer.

Hubo completo silencio durante un largo momento. Ninguno se podía imaginar al estricto pero dedicado profesor mostrando el más mínimo afecto a nadie en público, pero eso precisamente acababa de ocurrir. Su esposa pareció casi tan atónita como sus alumnos.

Parándose erguido una vez más, el ex profesor de los jóvenes dijo simplemente:

—Lo lamento. Es un orgullo haberles enseñado, y espero que se acuerden de mis clases.

Les hizo una leve reverencia, luego tomó la mano de su mujer y se alejó. Era primavera y los cerezos estaban en flor, y sus pétalos danzaron en torno a los dos.

Tantos pétalos...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Nozo Abe depositó su maletín sobre el escritorio y miró a la clase. Las caras de unos cincuenta alumnos, cincuenta y siete de acuerdo al registro de la clase, le saludaron. A diferencia de los alumnos occidentales de hoy en día, se encontraban todos atentos y vestidos como era debido. Pobres de ellos si no, pensó para sí. Pensaran lo que pensaran los liberales, él exigía respeto por parte de sus alumnos, y planeaba dar lo mismo a cambio. Unos cuantos charlaban entre ellos, pero como la clase aún no daba comienzo, no le molestó. Dajarlos que terminaran de conversar ahora facilitaría el que escucharan cuando llegara el momento. El también había sido alumno alguna vez, y no hacía mucho.

Despacio, se aproximó al atril y situó las manos a ambos lados de éste. Profesor Nozo Abe; a sus veintisiete años, el título le sonaba muy bien. Doctor Abe habría sido mejor, pero nunca había terminado su tesis final. En fin, había estado demasiado impaciente por empezar a enseñar, y al llegarle el ofrecimiento, lo había aceptado de inmediato, convirtiéndose así en el académico más joven de la Univeridad de Kioto. Quizá aceptar el puesto no había sido lo más acertado, pero no le gustada admitirse aquello. La materia trataba sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un tema rara vez estudiado en Japón, no por falta de importancia, sino por ser muy mal visto por la sociedad. Mentecatos ignorantes, intentando renegar del pasado... pero bueno, no era ahora ocasión para trillar aquel grano, tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Se aclaró la garganta, luego habló en una voz rica en fuerza y autoridad:

—Buenos días, alumnos, yo soy su profesor, Nozo Abe. Les informo que éste curso es Historia 231, Historia del Siglo 20, así que si se equivocaron de clase por favor salgan. Si se acaban de inscribir, por favor véanme después de la clase y con mucho gusto firmo sus papeles. Ahora bien, empecemos. No los voy a aburrir con el programa de la asignatura, porque no me cabe duda de que ya lo leyeron, pero si tienen alguna consulta, nuevamente, véanme después de la clase y con mucho gusto se las respondo. Durante ésta semana y la próxima, más o menos, vamos a dar una mirada general de cómo el siglo 20 ha afectado y cambiado a nuestra sociedad, pero en los próximos meses vamos a ver eventos específicos, así como al resto del mundo. Mi deseo es que para fin de este año, tengan un mejor entendimiento de lo que ha dado forma a nuestro mundo, y por ende a ustedes.

Nozo se aclaró la garganta, luego miró a su clase con penetrantes ojos negros. Bien, todos estaban sentados derechos y poniendo atención. Una de las mayores diferencias entre un buen docente y un mal docente, en su experiencia, era que un buen docente dejaba en claro que no toleraría un mal comportamiento en el primer par de minutos sin tener que decir nada; un mal docente debía convencer a los alumnos de aquello.

—Ah, lo último, antes de que me olvide —dijo, volviéndose hacia el pizarrón para escribir—. Los martes y jueves a las 7pm voy a hacer sesiones especiales de esta asignatura. Es completamente optativo y no va a llevar nota, pero vamos a discutir ciertas partes de la historia que ustedes no oirían en otras circunstancias. De pronto, una mano allá al fondo subió como resorte. Él señaló en dirección a ésta y dijo:

—¿Sí, Sr...?

—Tashaki, señor. ¿Qué quiere decir con partes de la historia que no oiríamos en otras circunstancias? —El alumno se puso de pie e hizo una breve reverencia antes de volver a sentarse.

Nozo Abe sonrió un poquito ante la cortesía del alumno, luego se rascó la barbilla con los dedos.

—A ver, cómo lo explico... Veámoslo de la siguiente manera. En el curso de sus vidas, ustedes han hecho cosas de las que se enorgullecen, pero también cosas de las que se arrepienten muy profundamente. Lo mismo pasa con las naciones. Cada nación tiene cosas que ha hecho y que le producen vergüenza y cosas que le producen orgullo. Y, al igual que la personas, muchas veces se esfuerzan por recordar las cosas grandiosas mientras por otro lado pasan por alto los errores. Ustedes como estudiantes de historia tienen la obligación de recordar las dos partes, porque si no, no están cumpliendo su deber como estudiantes del pasado, y tampoco tendrán la capacidad adecuada para cumplir su deber como custodios de éste cuando llegue el momento.

No les exijo que asistan a las sesioes, pero les recomiendo mucho que vayan todos, porque de lo contrario no van a estar recibiendo una educación de verdad.

El alumno asintió levemente, y él pudo ver al resto de la clase murmurando entre ellos.

—Bueno, como dije, no va a tener nota, pero si no asisten la pérdida es de ustedes y mía. De ustedes como estudiantes porque no van a aprender todo lo que deberían, y mía como pedagogo porque no habré cumplido mis deberes.

Nozo asintió levemente, luego volvió la atención a sus apuntes.

—Muy bien, entremos en vereda. Tenemos un largo camino por delante, pero creo que les valdrá la pena viajarlo. Para apreciar mejor el esplendoroso futuro que tienen, es importante recordar las lecciones del pasado.

De verdad, todos tenían futuros esplendorosos, incluído él. Tenía una esposa, una casa, un buen trabajo, todo cuanto un hombre pudiera pedir. Sí, sabía que venían cosas buenas. Tenía habilidad, pero, más importante aún, tenía esperanza.

Tanta esperanza...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Caía la lluvia, pero él era un tipo demasiado feliz como para sentirse mal. Extraño, que él, el estudiante adusto, concentrado y perpetuamente disciplinado, se estuviese desculando de la risa, corriendo él y su flamante esposa, Oni, del taxi al restaurante donde se efectuaba la recepción. Muchos de sus invitados se estaban mojando también, incluídos los padres de su mujer, pero parecía haber un buen humor en el aire de las calles de Kioto aquel día. Le dio una sonrisa a su flamante suegro, un hombre flacucho y canoso, que le contestó con una seña mientras su suegra le sonreía con ternura. Los padres de su esposa no le producían aprehensión alguna; al parecer lo querían de verdad. Él era el hombre devoto y trabajador con quien cualquier padre querría ver a su hija y, si las anécdotas que había oído era correctas, él era exactamente el tipo de individuo con que sus suegros se preocupaban de que su hija no se casará.

Pero su esposa lo tironeaba de la manga de la camisa, motivandolo a ir más rápido y recordando que su vestido blanco se estaba mojando entero. Con un rubor de bochorno, se precipitó con ella, sorteando las puertas giratorias, hasta el interior. Era un lugar espléndido para comer, con una atmósfera acogedora pero palaciega donde el aroma de la buena mesa y el arrullo de la conversación exigían la relajación de los comensales. Él y la pequeña recepción, unos cuantos amigos íntimos y sus reducidas familias, fueron ubicados en un grupo de mesas, en un rincón. Algunas de las demás familias debatían respecto del menu, mientras otras personas estudiaban la decoración de las paredes. Había abundantes pinturas tradicionales a la tinta, singularmente complementadas con cuadros más occidentales. Era interesante ver cómo ambas sociedades se complementaban y no obstante contrastan mutuamente.

Se sentó y empezó a consultar el menú, mientras su mujer hacía conversación con su dama de honor y varias otras amigas, en su mayoría amigas de la universidad. Con 21 años, ella era alumna de último año, mientras que él, con 24, se ocupaba en su posgrado. No se hacían ilusiones de tener familia pronto; pese a sus becas, los dos eran universitarios pobres, pero querían estar juntos, y sabían que de algún modo lo lograrían.

De pronto, con el rabillo del ojo, entrevió algo. Abruptamente, su atención dejó a su mujer y a la conversación que el padrino trataba de tener con él, y vio a su familia ingresando dubitativamente al local. Allí estaba su madre y su padre y... ¿su abuelo? Desde que tenía uso de memoria no había visto a su padre y a su abuelo uno cerca del otro, al menos no desde los cinco años. Su padre bordeaba los cincuenta años, pero tenía aún una apariencia de fuerza y juventud que había conservado con él desde que había dejado la milicia. Su abuelo era casi el opuesto exacto. Era calvo, encogido y cargado pesadamente en un bastón, pero en contraste con el porte severo de su hijo, había en el hombre una especie de humor sabio. A menudo jugaba con niños, o andaba haciendo bromas, y en todo el tiempo que Nozo lo conocía, jamás lo había visto enojado. Estando con él, había una cierta sensación. No de que el hombre fuera fatalista, sino como si pudiese aceptar las vicisitudes de la vida. Sí, era el aire del hombre sabio, y él nunca había podido entender cómo su padre no podía perdonarlo.

Sabía que gran parte de su personalidad la había heredado de su padre, pero deseaba que más de ella hubiera provenido de su abuelo. El grupo se encaminó despacio hasta una mesa cercana a la suya, pero pronto todos vinieron a hablar con él y con su esposa. Él ponía atención y asentía e intentaba captar todo cuanto decían, pero en realidad no estaba prestando atención. El algún momento de la recepción la mano de su esposa había encontrado la suya por debajo de la mesa, y la tomó con delicadeza. Eso era casi todo cuanto recordaba de aquel día. No la boda, no la recepción, ni la comida, y la verdad ni siquiera la noche en que habían consumado su matrimonio. Era la tibieza, la suavidad, el amor de la mano de su mujer sosteniendo la suya, una comunicación silenciosa de que las cosas irían bien y que el para siempre era posible. Que la vida verdaderamente era maravillosa...

Tan maravillosa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Estaba jugando en la tierra, afuera de la casa de su familia, comportándose como todo niño de cinco años. Su mami dijo que la cena ya estaría, pero su abuelito le había dicho que podía jugar un ratito más. Ahora estaba dibujando un avión, como uno de esos grandes que pasaban volando a cada rato. Pero no se parecía mucho. No estaba bien hecho; su manito bajó al centro del dibujo y destruyó la imagen una vez más, luego, con expresión seria, empezó de nuevo, trazando en la tierra con un palo, con la devoción de un artista profesional.

Su casa era café, con ventanas grandes y una puerta que siempre rechinaba cuando la abría. Algunas ventanas estaban trizadas. Su mami había dicho que era por la guerra, pero nunca decía nada más que eso. Su papi no decía nada. Pero era bonita por dentro. Había muchos cuadros y grandes muebles polvorientos, y algunas cosas que el abuelito decía decía eran muy, muy antiguas, como de antes que existieran los aviones. Su abuelito decía que eran dioses, pero cuando él preguntaba cuáles dioses eran, el abuelito no hacía más que sonreír y decir que guardarlos era una tontería. Pero eran bonitos.

Con gran cuidado, el palo empezó a dibujar las hélices, procurando que parecieran estar girando, porque las hélices siempre giraban. Eso era siempre así, y también los hombres que se bajaban de esos aviones siempre tenían ropa café y unos gorros bien raros. Se veían raros ellos también, tenían la piel pálida y los ojos de colores extraños, y siempre eran muy altos, incluso más que su papi. Casi ninguno de ellos lo tomaba en cuenta, pero algunos eran muy simpáticos. Había uno que pasaba todos los días por su casa, y a veces le regalaba algún chocolate. Pero él siempre escondía los chocolates para que su papá no los viera. Por alguna razón a su papá no le caían bien esos hombres, y decía que era una "deshonra" que ellos estuvieran aquí.

¿Qué era una deshonra y por qué era tan mala?

Con cinco años de edad, Nozo Abe frunció profundamente el ceño, intentando pensar en aquello, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue que ahora al avión le hacía falta una cola, así que le puso una. Esta vez se veía mejor, a lo mejor hasta se parecería a uno de esos que volaban esos hombres. Se reclinó en la tierra y miró al cielo, con la esperanza de divisar alguno, luego cayó en la cuenta de que su mamá se enojaría con él por ensuciarse todos los pantalones y prestamente volvió a ponerse en pie y empezó presuroso a sacudirse la tierra.

De repente, divisó a una alta silueta caminando por el costado de su casa. ¡Era ese hombre simpático! ¡El capitán que a veces le regalaba chocolates! Saltó de arriba abajo y empezó a gritar, haciéndole frenéticas señas.

—¡Hola capitán Brown! ¡Hola! —dijo con gran entusiasmo.

El hombre rió y contestó las señas, luego señaló la figura que había dibujado.

—¡Te quedó magnífico! ¡Igualito al que vuelo yo! —dijo sonriendo. Hablaba chistoso y con un acento raro, pero Nozo le podía entender. Casi ninguno de esos hombres de ropa rara podía ni hablar con él.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo lo hice! —dijo Nozo, luego asintió orgulloso—. Quería hacer un B... ¿cómo era?

—Jajá, bueno, te quedó muy bien, chiquillo. Yo creo que te ganaste... —sonrió—. ¡Un chocolate!

Nozo rió de puro entusiasmo y estiró la mano. Luego de un momento, frunció el ceño, recordando lo que el hombre le había dicho que siempre tenía que decir cuando quisiera algo.

—Eeeh... pl... ¿please? ¡Please!

El hombre sonrió sabiamente, luego le lanzó el chocolate, antes de echar a andar nuevamente.

—¡Gracias, capitan Brown! ¡Gracias!

Nozo sonrió y echó a correr adentro; su mami ya tendría ganas de cenar. Podía guardar el chocolate para después. Su mami siempre decía que era bueno guardar cosas para cuando uno de verdad las quisiera.

Al pasar corriendo por la puerta, una mano fuerte le bajó al centro del pecho y lo detuvo. No le dolió, pero detuvo de inmediato su agitada carrera. Nozo Abe, de cinco años, miró hacia arriba y vio el rostro encolerizado de su padre, que lo miraba casi echando chispas por los ojos. Empezó a encogerse de miedo; nunca había a su padre tan enojado.

—¿Qué... qué cosa le recibiste? —dijo en un tono grave y amenazante.

—Un... ch...chocolate.

—Le reciste un chocolate a un americano...

Los ojos de su padre se hicieron distantes y de pronto empezó a mirar hacia adelante. La comisura de su boca tiritó levemente, un gesto que Nozo había visto sólo una o dos veces, antes que su padre estallara de furia.

—Le recibiste un dulce a un americano desgraciado... Yo luché contra esos hombres por cuatro largos años... Vi a morir a amigos por culpa de ellos... violaron a nuestro país, ahora nos esclavizan, ¿y tú, tú, mi único hijo, comes de su mano como un perro?

Nozo empezó a retroceder contra la puerta. El dulce, olvidado, cayó al piso. Trataba de no llorar, pero las lágrimas le corrían de los ojos.

—No... No lo vuelvo a hacer.

—No interesa, ya te deshonraste a ti, deshonraste a tu familia, me deshoonraste a mí —dijo su padre con una voz monótona, muerta, mientras empezaba a alzar la mano para golpear a su hijo—. Tú...

De pronto, una mano vieja y marchita subió y sujetó la muñeca de su padre, deteniéndola en el aire. Él nunca había creído que su abuelo pudiera tener más fuerza que su padre, pero de algún modo había conseguido detenerlo antes que la mano cayera sobre él. Y allí, parado junto a su padre, estaba su abuelo, luciendo más firme y de algún modo más fuerte de lo que Nozo jamás lo viera, y así y todo con tristeza en los ojos en vez de rabia.

—Delante de mí no lo haces —dijo el hombre, tajante—. El niño no ha deshonrado nada. Déjalo con su dulce.

Nozo empezó del rostro de su padre al de su abuelo, uno todavía airado, el otro triste.

—¿Cómo que déjalo? ¿No viste lo que pasó? —dijo su padre, fríamente.

—Sí, lo vi. Lo que veo es a mi hijo siendo muy porfiado. La guerra ya se terminó, gracias a los dioses, y más vale dejar que se convierta en parte de la historia.

Su padre guardó silencio.

—Yo sé que ahora no me entiendes, pero cuando se tiene mi edad y se han visto tantas cosas, uno aprende qué es lo importante. No puedes vivir así, resentido o tratando de reconcilarte con el pasado a cada segundo. Hay que moverse hacia adelante, sobre todo cuando tienes tanto. Tienes un hijo, tienes una esposa, y tienes mucho que esperar de la vida. Sigue.

—¿De que estás hablando? —dijo su padre, volviéndose para mirar a su propio padre, lleno de confusión.

—Nada más vive y ama, porque algún día no vas a tener nada de eso. Algún día, vas a tener tus recuerdos y nada más, así que haz que sean buenos ahora, o después no vas a tener nada que hacer aparte de lamentarlos. Al final igual vas a ser un viejo ridículo sin nada más que recuerdos; trata de ser feliz al menos. —Su abuelo sonrió—. Tu guerra de jóvenes ya terminó.

Su padre y su abuelo no habían hablado por mucho tiempo después de aquello, pero varios años antes de que su abuelo muriera, los dos habían empezado a pasar más tiempo cerca. Tal vez su padre por fin había entendido. Los recuerdos eran tonterías, pero eran también tonterías maravillosas, tanto buenas como malas, y mirando en retrospectiva, vio una vida larga y maravillosa. No maravillosa porque todo hubiera sido bueno, muchas cosas habían sido terribles, pero había tanto...

«Fue buena», pensó, cayendo, acercándose más y más a la luz infinita. ¿O era un mar infinito de pétalos?, ¿o de esperanza?, ¿o de maravillas?, ¿o de gritos?, ¿o de...?

Vida...

Y cayó en ella...

Y abrió los ojos.

Se hallaba de pie en una larga fila, que se extendía hasta el inifinito por delante y por atrás. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero daba la sensación de ser entre un minuto y un millón de años. Por delante de el, vio a la mujer del asilo, que había despertado de su letargo cerca del final, y detrás de él estaba el decano de la facultad, restregándose nerviosamente las manos pero sonriendo de alborozo al mismo tiempo. Les dio a ambos una sonrisa y una seña con la cabeza, sin malicia alguna.

Conforme la fila progresaba, más y más adelante, vio por fin el final. Dos portentosas puertas se erigían ante ellos, y al llegar cada persona hasta ellas, hablaban brevemente con un hombre de extraño aspecto, luego las puertas se abrían y la persona las franqueaba. Por fin, llegó su turno, poco después de que la mujer delante de él emitiera un gritito de deleite y luego entrara corriendo. Se veía más joven, ya no vieja y devastada por la edad, sino... quizá de unos veintitantos. Al igual que él ahora. Por un momento, simplemente se miró las manos, asombrado, atónito con su suavidad y su fuerza, luego oyó a alguien carraspear delante de él. Ante él se hallaba un joven como de su edad. Tenía cabello rubio pulcramente peinado, calmos ojos grises, y un rostro que podía parecer frío a primera vista, pero que ahora era cálido y sonriente en bienvenida. Lo único extraño en él era la vaporosa túnica verde que llevaba, adornada con estraños símbolos.

—Hola, Nozo —saludó el hombre cálidamente—. Me alegra que llegaras.

—A mí también, la experiencia ha sido interesante —contestó, con una leve risa. El hombre tenía un acento extraño, y Abe tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo. Era alemán, como esa niña Sohryu, pero infinitamente más profundo y sustancioso.

—Lo ha sido para todos nosotros, pero creo que vas a disfrutar tu descanso. No me cabe duda de que todos lo vamos a disfrutar —contestó el hombre, con una pizca de orgullo en la voz. Nozo advirtió que no era por arrogancia, sino que era el orgullo del hombre que ha logrado algo verdederamente magno.— Esto es para la gente como tú y yo.

—Para los cansados, ¿eh? —Nozo mostro una leve sonrisa ladina—. ¿Por qué no descansas tú?

En respuesta, el portero rió y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Créeme —dijo—, me encantaría, y creo que me lo he ganado, pero antes de eso tengo mucha gente que quisiera conocer. Tengo tantos amigos a quienes saludar, incluído tú, aunque ellos no lo sepan. En cuanto a ti, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. —El hombre ofreció una breve reverencia.— Y ahora, te dejo partir. Creo que tienes una clase que dictar en un ratito más.

Nozo pestañeó, luego asintió.

—Muy bien, pues —dijo—, pasa a visitar alguna vez.

—Así lo haré.

El maestro pasó por las puertas, hacia la luz. Al ajustarse sus ojos, se vio parado en lo alto de la escalinata de entrada al Departamento de Historia de la Universidad de Kioto. El día no podía ser más perfecto. El cielo era diáfano y azul, y el aire cargaba una perezosa calidez, no el calor del verano post Segundo Impacto, sino el toque grato y energizante de los postreros días de primavera. En el parque, cientos de personas caminaban por doquier, algunas de la mano, unas hablando, una incluso besándose o abrazándose, pero él no se ofendió. Hacía tiempo que no se veían, y no podía culparlos en lo más mínimo. En torno a él, volaron, arremolinados, los pétalos de cerezo, y empezó a bajar la escalinata hacia las tres personas que lo esperaban al fondo de ésta. Su esposa estaba allí, con ese fresco vestido blanco que hacía a su pelo verse tanto más oscuro y a su piel tanto más bella; tenía de la mano a su hijo e hija, que saludaron con enérgicas señas a su padre. Al llegar Nozo al fondo de la escalinata, los niños llegaron corriendo y se prendieron de sus piernas, deteniendo su movimiento. Oni también avanzó y envolvió a su esposo con los brazos, acercándoselo un momento.

—¿Cómo estuvo la clase, amor? —Ella le sonrió con calidez, alzando una mano para pasarla por el oscuro cabello de él.

Él le dio un suave beso al lado de la boca.

—Maravillosa, de verdad que sí... no creo haber tenido nunca que enseñar a un mejor grupo de niños —dijo, luego soltó una risa suave y añadió—. Aunque puede deberse en parte a la presidenta de la clase. Se lama Hikari, y no creo haber visto nunca a alguien que haga mejor el trabajo de tener a raya a los alumnos.

—¿Sí? —Ella sonrió.— Suena un poquito parecida a mí.

—Bah, yo soy fácil de mantener a raya —refunfuñó él, ante lo cual ella hizo un gesto bromista y rió.

—Supongo, supongo, pero de verdad es muy bonito aquí.

—Sí —dijo él, y sonrió—. No sabes cuánta falta me hicieron; tú, todos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ven y envejece conmigo, que lo mejor está por venir._

 _El fin de lo último por lo que fue hecho lo primero._

 _-Robert Browning_

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ _Encontré esta historia por una curiosa casualidad en un viejo CD sin rótulo ; al abrir el archivo me encontré un enorme bloque de texto sin formato en el block de notas, por lo que puedo ver fue creado (o guardado en los 90), marca una gran diferencia en la forma de tratar un personaje secundario dentro de la saga de Evangelion. Un profesor de escuela quien parece atrapado en repetir sus memorias del segundo impacto como un disco rayado, ni los estudiantes más devotos (Hikari Horaki) le prestan la mas mínima atención en clase._

 _Pero de hecho el profesor Abe es más, mucho más._

 _Me parece un buen homenaje a esos personajes que a pesar de no estar bajo el reflector tienen mucho que contar._

 _Hasta la próxima._


End file.
